


All The Different Barrys'!

by starwater09



Category: Archer (Cartoon)
Genre: Barry is sometimes a cyborg, F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 08:39:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19059136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starwater09/pseuds/starwater09
Summary: Inspired by BardsAmbrosia's 'Track Suit Guy' but will a series of sometimes unrelated oneshots.





	All The Different Barrys'!

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by BardsAmbrosia's 'Track Suit Guy' story to write a Barry centered collection of oneshots since there isn’t a lot of stories or any really for that matter, it helps that I've found that I have a lot of sympathy for Barry. I’ve re-watched Archer a lot of times and while I get that weren’t supposed to root for Barry I still can’t help but to feel bad for him. Honestly if you look at it being turned into a cyborg is what really pushed him over the edge, not that I’m saying he was a nice person before because he wasn’t but if you consider all he went through it’s hard not to feel a little bad for him. For this I've decided to explore different oneshot alternative realities with Barry as the main focus and a female reader as his love interest. Some of these will have Barry as human, as a cyborg or whatever else I can think of. For this first oneshot we'll explore what would happen if Barry never went on that mission to recuse Archer in Russia.
> 
> Did I mention own nothing but the plot because honest I don't!

Reader pov

It's a normal day for Y/N currently you were doing research inside of the ODIN's gadgets testing facility. Right now you were working on a new watch gadget that would be able to camouflage any agent into whatever they needed to hide as while out on the field. This would be a huge breakthrough for your spy agency because if this new gadget works the way you hoped it could usher in a new advanced age for the world of espionage. The watch itself should hopefully disguise the field agent as anything they would need to be a wall, an enemy agent, anything! This one gadget was going to really put your name on the map!

Not that Y/N wasn't well known before! You've been a genius for practically your whole life and with your love for science and technology it was any wonder that so many different spy agencies wanted you to work for them. Lucky for ODIN though your best friend Barry Dylan convinced you to work for them when he first got a job offer there as a field agent all those years ago. You two have been best friends since you were kids and you're probably the only steady person Barry has ever had in his life. Between being orphaned since he was a baby and being moved around from foster home to foster home it wasn't a surprise that Barry had clung to you. Not that you minded because you are his best friend and you love him.

That's why you went to work for ODIN even though the CIA was offering you more pay and freedom at the time. You could still remember being all set to say yes to the CIA when Barry rushed into your apartment in excitement telling you how he got the job at ODIN and to please please work for ODIN as well because he couldn't move to France without you. And you say yes without thinking about it because again Barry is your best friend and you love him and maybe just maybe when you two move to France he'll realize he loves you as more than a friend too! The headquarters was in Paris after all the city of love had to be good for something right? So you move and it's great because even though you don't have as much freedom and pay as you would somewhere else you have Barry and that's enough. He uses your gadgets while out on the field even the ones you're not sure about just yet and in doing so he pushes both of your careers forward. So now Barry is ODIN's best agent and Len Trexler's right hand man and you're the head scientist for ODIN you're both right where you want to be career wise.

"Heeeey Y/N!" Barry's voice breaks your concentration.

"Barry! How many times do I have to tell you not to interrupt me when I'm working on a new project?!" You yell glaring at him.

"Oh come on Y/N you're always working on some project." Barry says in a dismissive tone mindlessly going through your notes. "I swear you'd have no life if it wasn't for the Barry."

"And what does the Barry want?" You asked turning back to the watch.

"I'm going to need some of your top gadgets for a mission Y/N." Barry states much to your surprise.

"Really? Last time I checked you weren't assigned any new mission." You state looking away from the watch you walk over to a chart that has a list of agents that reported to you if they needed any gadgets or weapons. You were pretty sure that Barry didn't have any missions because you always make sure to save the best ones for him.

"Well I didn't until Malory Archer hired me to pick up her shitbag son who's been detained at Vyborg." Barry explained much to your annoyance. If there was one thing you hated hearing about it was that idiot Sterling Archer. Even before Barry's accident he was so fucking annoying dropping Barry onto a car in Berlin made you outright hate Archer and anything to do with him.

"And you're taking the job because?" You asked in a cold voice.

"Well for the quarter mil to start with." Barry states in an arrogant tone. "Plus Lana promise to have sex with me so everything is coming up Barry nice."

"Well that's great expect for the fact that every time you have anything to do with Archer it always ends up blowing up in your face?" You state staring him down.

"Well not all the-" Barry starts to say but you interrupt him.

"You tried to hire Lana here but you ended up catching him fucking Framboise's ass in his new office and if that wasn't enough he shot you in the arm that day too!" You remind him.

"Yeah but you said you didn't even like Framboise so-" Barry tries to argue.

"And even still on the same day you got in trouble for the Burn Notice being changed into an ODIN Blackflag operation! When it was those dickhole ISIS's agents fault." You continue on still very much upset. "Not to mention when you went over there with Trexler to buy that stupid agency not only did it not go through but you and I both know that Len isn't the same anymore!"

"He is really attached to that rabbit." Barry says sheepishly. "Like overly attached."

"And do I need to even mention Berlin." You finish evenly. "Because I remember being scared out of my mind that you wouldn't walk ever again." You still remember when you got that awful news, you'd stayed by his side for weeks, you cried when the doctors told him that he might not be able to be a field agent anymore. After everything that shithole Archer has ever done to Barry, why did he have to go risk his life to save him?

"Look Y/N I've already said yes." Barry says to you sternly. "And it's not like that place has anyone else to go after him."

"And that's their own fault!" You almost yell at him. "Let those Archers' finally burn on their shitty cross! Why do you have to get hurt because his mother refuses to see how much of a liability Archer is?"

"Hey I get that you're worried Y/N-" Barry puts a hand on your shoulder to try to reassure you but you pull back away from him.

"I'm not just worried Barry I'm mad!" You tell him poking him in the chest. "You're going out there to risk your life for that child! Even when you get to him I'll bet he'll find some way to sabotage his own rescue!"

"I'm sure he wouldn't be that stupid." Barry tries to reassure you again he tries to pull you into a hug but you move out of the way. "Oh come on Y/N don't be mad! I promise that when I get back other Barry and I will take you to see that movie you've been dying to see." Barry is trying to butter you up but this time it's not going to work.

"No Barry." You say in an even tone trying to sound as strong as possible. "If you go on this mission then…then I'm done with you."

"What?" Barry asked completely shocked shaking his head in disbelief. "No Y/N you can't be serious? I mean I know you don't actually mean that!"

"I do mean it Barry." You continue on in a strong tone. "I'm not going to sit back and watch something worse happen to you because of that dickhead. Let him finally be responsible for his own stupid actions for once."

"But I have to do this Y/N I already promised I would." Barry tries to reason with you again.

"And what is Malory going to do? Come after you because she has a stupid rouge agent?" You proclaimed. "I know you Barry and this isn't about the money or even Lana Kane. It's about you wanting the chance to hold something over Archer's head, you want him to know that the person he loves is screwing you because of his own stupidity because you were hired to save him."

"Look we can talk about this more later when I get back." Barry just says with a sigh. "Can I please just get some gadgets and-"

"You are free to proceed to ODIN'S Gadget and Weaponry Department to pick up your gadgets there I'm sure Madeline will be more than happy to help you Agent Dylan." You say in a cold tone turning back to your work.

"Come on Y/N are we really going to start acting like this?" Barry asked rolling his eyes at you not that you could see it. "Really Y/N?" He asked in frustration after you didn't answer him for a couple of minutes. "You can't ignore me forever L/N!" He's getting more upset by the second. "Fine Y/N be that way you know how to reach me when you're ready to apologize!" Barry storms out of your lab and the minute he's gone you break into tears you've never fought like that with your best friend before.

Barry pov

Barry was in a foil mood as he marched over to ODIN'S Gadget and Weaponry Department it was a place he hardly ever went to unless he absolutely needed too. He didn't understand what Y/N's problem was it wasn't like Y/N to ever flip out on him like that. "Is Y/N being unreasonable Barry? Yes she is other Barry yes she is."

"Hey Maddie I'm going to need some things for a mission." Barry tells the woman working behind the counter.

"And you're coming here for them?" Madeline asked in a thick French accent, everyone knew that Barry always went straight to Y/N whenever he needed something for missions. Sure half the things in there were invented by Y/N in the first place but he always went to her no matter what.

"Yes well Y/N is busy working on a project right now." Barry tries to explain to the French woman.

"Oh I understand she is mad at you." Madeline states nodding her head in understanding.

"She's not mad!" Barry shouts defensively. "She is just very concern about my mission to go rescue Archer in Vyborg. She'd rather that I not go."

"Yes I see now." Madeline states nodding her head. "Y/N loves you so much she could not stand it if you were hurt again because of Mister Archer. It was so painful for her when you broke your leg she cried for weeks."

"Right." Barry says he's brought back to that painful time in his life and the continuous reminder of it every time it rained and he thought about Archer.

"To ask someone who truly loves you to stand aside while you could possibly get hurt is cruel no?" Madeline states after she gather up his supplies. "Yes if I were Y/N I would not be able to take it either. Is it really worth it to lose your lover because Mister Archer?"

"Oh Y/N and I aren't lovers." Barry tells Madeline. "We're just best friends."

"Oh?" Madeline questions in a surprised tone. "Sorry I was so sure you'd be together by now it is so obvious that you two love each other very much."

"Yes we've been friends for a long time of course we love each other as friends." Barry insist.

"If you say so Mister Dylan." Madeline says with a shrug while handing him a bag with supplies. "You are all set for your mission now."

"Thanks Maddie." Barry says taking the bag and walking away from Madeline and her knowing look. Barry was just about to head back to his office when ran into Len Trexler.

"Barry is that you coming from the Gadget's and Weaponry Department does Y/N know you're cheating on her?" Len asked in an amused tone.

"Yeah well she should know since she's the one that sent me and other Barry there." Barry states in an annoyed tone.

"In the dog house hey Barry? Been there!" Len says with a laugh. "Just maybe get Y/N some flowers or something she loves ya way too much to stay mad at you for long." Len states before going on his way. "Ah to be so young and in love again." Len is gone before Barry could correct him and state that he and Y/N were just friends.

"Is everyone seeing more than they should Barry? Why yes they are other Barry yes they are." Barry states to himself as he walks over to his office he would need to pick up a few more things before he headed to Vyborg.

As annoying as it could be to always have to correct everyone around him about the nature of his relationship with Y/N he could understand were the confusion came from. The two have always been very close for a long time. Hell he was sure that he wouldn't have been able to make the move from the States to France without Y/N. Y/N was the only person who he has always known was going to be there for him which was why he pushed his feelings aside for Y/N in order to not lose the strong friendship between them. He had his weak moments of course when Y/N went out on dates he forced himself not to be jealous. When he and Y/N would spend time alone together he'd take care not to look into Y/N's deep Y/C eyes when they were sitting close together.

Okay so both Barrys' knew that he loved Y/N as more than a friend, he had known that for a long time but he was too afraid to say anything about it. It seemed selfish to want more when they already had a good friendship. Y/N knew him better than anyone was always there when he needed expect for today of course today was the first time in a long time that the two friends had ever been in a real fight. All because Y/N didn't want him to go. He couldn't blame Y/N reasoning after all it was true that bad stuff ended up happening to him whenever he got involved with the Archers' in some way. If Malory hadn't asked for his help he'd probably be spending the rest of his day finishing up paper work and calling Y/N every five minutes to argue over which take out place they would order from. At the end they'd settle for that restaurant that knew their order by heart and then they walk over to Y/N's place because Y/N's apartment was closer and spend the rest of the night eating and watching whatever nonsense thing was on TV.

The more Barry thought about what he could be doing instead of planning to rescue that good for nothing Sterling Archer the more he realized that he really didn't want to go.

"Hey Grant?" Barry asked speaking into his phone at the office. "Could you pick up a supply bag at my office and bring it over to Agent Jackson. Yeah I know it's a last minute mission but he'll be paid handsomely enough for his services. Oh and when you're done with that order some Y/F flowers from the local shop don't worry I'll pick them up myself." After that Barry hangs up the phone a plan forming in his head. "Is it finally time to get serious Barry? Why yes it is other Barry yes it is."

Reader pov

After a long day of work all you wanted to do was get home so that you could relax, work was always stressful but getting into a fight with your best friend was the worst part of your day and all you wanted to do was relax. You unlock the door to your apartment and walk inside only to quickly realize that you weren't alone in the apartment. You pull out your gun that Barry gifted you for your birthday and walk slowly further into the apartment. You may not be a field agent but with the work and research you've achieved in your years as a scientist it wouldn't be unlikely that someone could try to come after you.

Oddly enough you hear movement coming from the kitchen and you slowly make your way over there. You thought it was an odd place for an intruder to go but maybe the person thought you'd hid something important in there. You get to the kitchen to see the back of a man's head standing in front of one of your cabinets.

"Freeze!" You yell after you get behind the person your gun digging into the man's back.

"Whoa Y/N I know that you were mad but you don't have to take it that seriously." Barry says with a chuckle while holding his hands up.

"Barry?!" You question in shock as your friend turns around with an amused smirk on his face. "What the hell you ass? I could have shot you?!"

"Well that wasn't exactly the warm welcome I thought I'd be getting." Barry says in his still amused smug tone as you put your gun down. "How could you not know it was me Y/N I mean who else has a key to your apartment?"

"Idiot! I thought you had gone on your stupid rescue Archer mission." You say glaring at him. "Not that I was looking forward to you being even more of an asshole then you already are when you got back."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Barry asked with an offended look on his face.

"Well let's see on a scale of one to ten the level of assholeness of regular Barry Dylan is like a six maybe a seven when it's raining." You begin to explain. "But when you add in anything Archer the level goes straight up to twenty!"

"Wow that is a high number." Barry says sarcastically.

"It really is." You say with a shrug you walk over to your refrigerator to get a bottle of water.

"How do you stand to be around me than?" Barry asked slyly.

"I love you for some reason." You state after you'd taken a sip of water.

"You really do don't you?" Barry states and suddenly you realize how closely he was standing next to you. You see this look in his green eyes that you've never seen before at least it was never directed at you.

"What are you doing here?" You finally dared to ask, Barry just smiles and puts a hand under your chin bringing your face close to his.

"I got a new last minute mission." Barry says before pulling you in for a deep kiss.

You're shocked at first not prepared for something like this to happen especially after the fight you two had earlier that day but eventually you kiss him back. Now that you're kissing him back Barry pulls you in closer to himself the kiss gets deeper as your tongues start to wrestle each other. It's only when you were both in dire need of oxygen that the two of you pulled away from the kiss.

"Whoa." You say breathlessly your heart was beating pretty fast right now.

"I know this is a way better mission." Barry states his chin resting on the top of your head. "Hey Y/N? I know we've just had our first real kiss just now… but since we've known each other for years would it be rushing it if we-"

"Took this to the bedroom?" You finish his sentence for him.

"Unless you want to do this on the kitchen table?" Barry said with a sly smirk fondling your behind. "Which other Barry and I wouldn't actually mind doing."

"Bedroom is fine." You say rolling your eyes at him.

"Well we can always do it on the table later." Barry says confidently and before you could argue with him any further about the table he pulls you into another kiss.

With Barry guiding the way the two of you make it to your bedroom, you two are still lip locked as you start to pull each other's clothes off. It's when you back hits the bed that you two pull away from the kiss again you take a moment to breathe as Barry moves on to kissing your neck and fondling your chest.

"You sure are in a groping mood tonight." You comment as he unbuttons your shirt he pulls it off of you before throwing it over his shoulder.

"Hey I've been wanting to do this for years." Barry replies back now taking off your bra. "And the Barry is going to enjoy every minute of this." Barry then squeezes your chest with both hands causing you to moan.

"Barry." You groan as he puts one of your nipples into his mouth while continuing to grope the other.

Barry continued his fondling for a while switching from one side to the other and grinding his erection on your mound. Feeling like you weren't adding anything to the experience you began to start rubbing his manhood that was still trapped in his pants. Barry groan and started thrusting into your hand until it became too painful for him to keep his pants on. He steps away from you long enough to take off his pants and boxers before coming right back on the bed to take off the rest of your clothes.

"Oh Y/N, I am going to fuck you so good." Barry states confidently from above you. "But first let's get you warmed up." You don't have time to question what he means by that before he starts pumping one of his fingers inside of your pussy. "That's it going to make you nice and wet for the Barry."

"Barry!" You moan loudly as he added another finger to join the first one.

"Don't lose your voice just yet Y/N, we haven't even gotten to the main event." Barry states in a teasing almost mocking tone you can hear it even in your pleasured hazed mind so you decided to get even with him. "Shit Y/N!" Barry moans just as loudly as you did when you grip his cock in your hand and began to pump up and down.

"Look who's about to lose his voice now?" You say in between moans as you continue to jack him off.

"Okay babe you want to play then let's play." Barry says in a determined tone which confused you until he added a third finger and started pumping into you pussy faster. "First one to cums loses. Not that it will be much longer for you." He explains in a cocky manner, he probably thinks that because he started pumping you first you'd crack first.

"That's what you think." You say before taking his cock into your mouth much to both his pleasure and annoyance. Barry was a sucker for blow jobs he couldn't last more than two minutes whenever he got one, you found this out when he was still dating Framboise and she thought it was okay to share that type of info about your best friend. It was annoying to hear at the time but now it would be your strategy to win.

"Ah Y/N…mmm maybe we can call this aaaa-" Barry stutters out while moaning, you knew he was starting to lose it to the point where he would get so lost in pleasure that he would forget to keep pumping his fingers. "Let's call it a drawn!" Barry finally manages to say.

"What's wrong Barry I thought you wanted to play?" You asked with a smirk as you continued to pump him with you hand. "Are telling me you can't handle it?" You asks before taking him back into your mouth.

"I can…I can…NOT!" Barry shouts before pulling you back up, you have no time to gloat before he wraps your legs around his waist and thrust his cock deep inside of your pussy. "Couldn't take it anymore Y/N, I need you right now." He starts pumping slowly really wanting to savor the moment. "Yeah this was a way better use of my time."

"Image if you were there? You'd probably be regretting going to save that asshole by now because he somehow blow your cover." You tell him as you moved your hips to match his speed.

"We'd have to run for our lives through the streets of Moscow." Barry states as he kept pumping. "He'd have found some way to screw me over too. Well not tonight the only one who's being screwed over is you…and I guess still Barry but in a good way." Barry started to pick up speed now gripping a hold of your hips as he thrusts even faster. "Oh Y/N you feel sooo good!"

"Barry…jesus…FUCK!" You shout gripping his back tightly.

"Damn Y/N you're so tight!" Barry moaned thrusting even deeper. "Shit I waited too long to do this."

"Barry please faster!" You groan out and he picks up speed.

"So good, sooo damn gooood!" Barry grunts as he kept thrusting in deeper and deeper.

"Barry….BARRY!" You scream as you work your hips to keep up with Barry you grip his back even tighter as impossible as it may seem.

"Shit Y/N I'm close!" Barry admits through grit teeth he started going full throttle with his pumping now.

"BARRY!" You cried out as the pressure became too much for you and you came.

"Y/N!" Barry calls out meeting his end not long after, he takes a moment to catch his breath before moving to lay next to you. "I love you Y/N and Barry isn't just saying that because of the sex. Though I can't lie it does help."

"That's good to hear." You say with a content sigh. "Though I figured you did since you're here instead of on some crazy rescue mission."

"Yeah well like I said this mission was more important." Barry says in a smug tone. "I did still sent Agent Jackson over there to get the shitbag anyway. Hopefully Archer doesn't mess it up and gets Jackson hurt and turned into…I don't know a criminally insane cyborg by the KGB."

"A cyborg?" You asked laughing at the very idea. "Could you come up with a more bizarre idea?"

"You never know it could happen." Barry says with a shrug then turns a bit to look at you. "If it ever happened to me you'd still love me right?"

"Barry Dylan the KGB cyborg?" You say shaking your head at the idea. "I guess I would still love you…luckily that's not a reality I need to worry about."

"Of course not someone would have to be insane to think that creating a cyborg is a good idea." Barry states with a chuckle. "Anyway how but we go do it on the kitchen table now?"

**Author's Note:**

> A/N Well that's the end of that oneshot! I hope whoever read it enjoyed my take I've never done a reader story before and I hope I did okay with it also with keeping Barry in character. Anyway I'm open to suggestions if anyone is interested in suggesting a story idea or even continuing this current storyline!


End file.
